


Anniversary

by jenunjen96816



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenunjen96816/pseuds/jenunjen96816
Summary: One-shot. Sara and Gretchen celebrate their “anniversary”.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot that takes place a few years after Season 4. For the most part it sticks to the canonical world of Prison Break, but I ignored or changed a few things that happened on the show for this story.
> 
> I may make this story longer if I can come up with a good story that incorporates how Gretchen and Sara got to where they are in this one-shot (would be taking a cue from the show, like how they show the viewer something and then flash back to show how they got there).
> 
> Disclaimer - this story contains adult themes and sex.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Sara pulled her car into the driveway of a charming single-story New England style bungalow on the beach. She stared out the window for a moment, thinking, a mixture of emotions running through her, then turned off the engine, grabbed her purse and got out. She opened the front door and walked into the house that she and her girlfriend had been sharing for almost a year.

“Hey babe”, Gretchen said from the kitchen as she heard Sara enter. She looked up from the stove and smiled. “Welcome home”, she said, then turned the burner off and came into the living room.

“Hey hon”, Sara said. She looked at Gretchen and smiled. “You look nice.” Gretchen was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress and black open-toe ankle strap heels.

Gretchen smiled back. She walked up to Sara, wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck and gave her a kiss. “Thank you. And you look…mmm…in your hot little business suit”, she said. She fingered the collar of Sara’s shirt for a moment and then said, “Anyway, I wanted to look nice for you today”, she said. She looked into Sara’s eyes for a moment and then exhaled. “It’s our anniversary.”

Sara looked back at Gretchen and then kissed her on the lips. “Yeah”, she said earnestly. “I know.”

Gretchen looked back at Sara for a moment and then unwrapped her arms from around Sara’s neck. “Look, babe-” Gretchen started.

“Gretch”, Sara interrupted, knowing what Gretchen was going to start in on. “I just got home from a long day at work, can we just…” Sara let it hang, putting her hands up.

Gretchen looked at Sara for a moment and then smiled. “Of course”, she said, then walked behind Sara. She took Sara’s purse and put it on the kitchen counter, then helped Sara out of her blazer, and then sat her on the couch. “So, how was work today?” she asked as she began to massage Sara’s shoulders.

“Long, but good. We’re making headway on a new product for synthesizing blood”, Sara said, closing her eyes and exhaling. Sara worked as a consultant for a medical research firm. “How was your day?”

“Good. I started on re-flooring the den.” After Gretchen had been shot in Miami, Paul Kellerman had come to her aid. She had been given full immunity in exchange for taking a job with the FBI, and she now worked as a part time contractor in their organized crime division. Her job was strictly analysis, in the office, without field time. Her last assignment had finished up a few weeks back, so she had been using her free time to do some home improvement.

Gretchen continued to massage Sara’s shoulders for another minute, then came around and straddled Sara’s lap. “Look, baby…we don’t have to keep doing this, every year”, Gretchen said, looking right into Sara’s eyes.

Sara looked back at Gretchen and wrapped her arms around Gretchen’s waist. They had been together for almost three years. She couldn’t remember the exact date when their romance had started, but there was one date that she did remember exactly: the date that she had been abducted off the street by a woman named Gretchen Morgan. That date had become their anniversary. “Well, I think we should”, Sara said. “It’s important.”

“Babe, look – okay, I think it’s nice to have an anniversary to celebrate, but maybe not this day. I mean, we started this ‘celebrating’ thing like two years ago. This is our third one, and each time, there’s…I don’t know…bad feelings, painful memories. I don’t want to keep doing this if it’s always going to be like that. I mean, anniversaries are supposed to be happy, right?” She smiled and looked into Sara’s eyes. “Let’s just pick another day and make that our anniversary.”

“No, hon”, Sara said. “Look - I’m hoping the painful parts will go away in time, but I think it’s important that, until they do, we keep this as our date.” Gretchen pouted, and Sara smiled a bit and said, “Look, I’m not a psychiatrist, but I am a doctor, and I know a bit about how mental and emotional health works, and I know that if we’re going to have a happy relationship, then we need to do this. We need to get over what happened in the past.”

“Babe, I get it, in theory. But like you said – you’re not a shrink. So how do you even know that a real shrink would say that we need to do this? Maybe there’s some other way, to get past what happened, to move on, so we can have a pain-free relationship.”

“You’re right, hon. I’m not a shrink, but I’m the closest thing we’re going to get to having one. I mean, as far as going to another shrink, who else are we going to be able to talk with? I mean, can you imagine the consultation?” Sara looked at Gretchen and then started to act out an imagined visit:

“So, Sara and Gretchen, can we talk about any problematic history that might be contributing to any tension in your relationship?”

“Well, Dr. Freud, let me think…oh yeah…the way we met…well, while I was on the run from the law, Gretchen kidnapped me, and then tortured me-”

“Okay, I get it, babe”, Gretchen said. She stared at Sara for a moment and then said, “And you know I feel terrible, every day.”

“And that’s the point, hon. We need to keep this as our date, until we don’t feel terrible. We can’t just sweep what happened between us under the rug. We need to confront it, deal with it, and process it, until it no longer hurts. And that’s just going to take time.” She stared at Gretchen and then said, “Look, I know you feel terrible, and even though I’ll probably never forget, I want to forgive you…I mean I pretty much have already. And I want to be able to have this relationship without thinking about what happened, but you have to help me, to be with me, to do this with me. And the way to do this is to keep this date as our anniversary. At least for now, until time heals the wounds.” Sara looked right into Gretchen’s eyes and said, “Hey – you said it was up to me, remember? You said you would do whatever it took to make this relationship work, right?” Gretchen nodded, and Sara said, “Well, this is what I want to do.”

Gretchen stared at Sara. She flashed back to stringing Sara up in handcuffs and whipping her, and tears started to form in her eyes. “I know, and I’m willing to deal with this however you want. I just…every time this date comes up, all I can think about is how I treated you…”

“I know, hon, and I think about that too, but we need to work through that. We need to keep this date until we no longer feel those terrible things.” Sara put her hands on Gretchen’s cheeks and said, “Plus, think of it another way: this date should not really be about making ourselves feel terrible, or guilty, or anything like tha-”

“Well, it’s just sometimes it feels like…I don’t know…punishment, or something”, Gretchen interrupted, wiping her eyes.

“Hon – it’s not. I mean, think of all the bad things we’ve done and endured. How many of those things actually had a good purpose? This…this ‘celebration of our anniversary’…this has a good purpose”, Sara said. She stared at Gretchen, who nodded. “This is about us, about making us stronger. Plus, like I was saying, this date should not be about feeling guilty, or punishing us, or anything like that. This date should be about acknowledging how far we have come, together, and knowing we can overcome anything, together.” She smiled at Gretchen, who through watery eyes smiled back. “Plus, what other date do we have? I mean, can you even remember when this…when we…even started?”

“No”, Gretchen admitted. “Maybe during the Perretti assignment?” A few months after Scylla, Kellerman had asked the team to help infiltrate a large crime syndicate lead by a woman named Mikka Perretti. Perretti was openly gay and notorious for traveling in lesbian-friendly circles, which made it hard for the mostly male-dominated FBI to get close to her. Kellerman had teamed up Gretchen and Sara together to run point on the infiltration, and the assignment had resulted in three months of the two of them working undercover together posing as a couple. Though resistant to working together at first, the two of them had gradually gotten to know each other, and somewhere along the way, the façade had parlayed into something real.

“I don’t know either”, Sara said. “So, there’s another reason: this is the only date we have.”

Gretchen looked at Sara and exhaled. “Okay, this date it is then. Look, I’ll do whatever it takes to get past the bad things that have happened between. I just want you to know that I love you, and I’m so sorry for everythin-”

“Shhhh…” Sara said, putting her finger to Gretchen’s lips. “I know you are. No more apologies, okay? And no more tears, on our anniversary day.” She smiled and placed a tender kiss onto Gretchen’s lips and then said, “I l love you, too. Now let’s celebrate, okay?”

Gretchen stared at Sara. It was...unreal, that they were together, that this woman, who she had abducted and tortured, would have ever given her a chance. But, against all odds, it had happened. “Okay, let’s celebrate.” She leaned in and gave Sara a tender kiss and then smiled and let out a small incredulous laugh.

“What?” Sara asked, smiling back.

“It’s just…I don’t know…I guess I just can’t believe that, after everything I’ve done, that you would even think about ever being with me, knowing who I am…”

“Hey, I know who you are”, Sara said. “You’re a human being who has good qualities and bad qualities. You’ve done some bad things, and you’ve done some good things, like all human beings.” She stared at Gretchen and then said, “I don’t care anymore about the bad things you’ve done to me. All I need to know is that you’ll never do them again, to me, or to anyone.” She looked at Gretchen, who nodded, and then she continued. “And you’ve done some good thing for me too. You helped me escape from County when the guards caught us at the chapel. I would have been caught too, if you hadn't helped me." Sara paused for a moment and then said, "I liked when they asked you if anyone else was with you, you said ‘Yes – God’. That was…quick thinking.” At that Sara cracked a small smile at Gretchen, who smiled back. “Look, I would never be with you or anyone else out of pity, or anything like that. I’m with you because, against all odds, I fell in love with you.” She shrugged and then smiled slightly. “And I know that in just seems so…improbably, given all that we’ve been through, but, well…I am who I am, too.” 

Gretchen smiled slightly. “A good girl who likes a bit of bad in her life”, she said with a wry smile. She touched Sara’s nose lightly with her finger.

Sara smiled slightly back. “Well, I don’t consider myself a wilting flower or anything, but yeah: a basically good girl who likes just a little bit of bad in her life.”

“Just a little bit of bad? I mean, convicts, mercenaries…?” Gretchen said teasingly, letting it hang. “Babe – face it: a part of you likes danger.”

Sara stared at Gretchen for a moment, processing that. “Maybe you’re right”, she said with a slight smile. “Just as long as we draw the line at whips and handcuffs”, she teased back. At that Gretchen stopped smiling. Her jaw tensed up and tears started to well up in her eyes again. “Hey”, Sara said, wiping the tears that started to trickle down Gretchen’s cheeks with her thumbs, “I was just teasing.” Gretchen smiled a bit, and Sara said, “Look, all jokes aside: I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t want to, right?” Gretchen nodded, and Sara said, “So, now…let’s celebrate our anniversary.” She smiled and kissed Gretchen on the lips.

“Okay”, Gretchen said, smiling back. “So, I made chicken pesto for dinner, your favorite. Shall I set the table, and we can eat?”

Sara looked at Gretchen. “Sounds delicious…but maybe later”, she said, as her lips turned up into a suggestive smile. She kissed Gretchen again, this time deeper.

Gretchen returned the kiss, and the two of them stayed like that for a moment, lips locked, tongues dancing. Then Gretchen stood up, grabbed Sara’s hand, and let her to their bedroom. She removed Sara’s shirt and bra and tossed them on the floor, then gently laid her down on the bed. She slipped out of her own dress and crawled on top of Sara, and their lips melded together.

“Hey”, Gretchen whispered, as her mouth started to make its way down Sara’s neck.

“Hey”, Sara whispered back, then gasped as Gretchen nipped gently at Sara’s soft skin. Gretchen’s mouth made its way to Sara’s nipples, tongue circling, as her hand travelled down past Sara’s waist. She unbuttoned Sara’s pants as her tongue continued to circle Sara’s left nipple, hand on the other. She slipped a finger into Sara, and Sara gasped. Gretchen looked up for a moment and smiled at Sara, who smiled back through mostly closed eyes, and then scooted down. She removed Sara’s pumps and slacks and underwear, and then spread Sara’s legs and touched her tongue to Sara’s clit. Sara gasped, and Gretchen’s tongue continued to work as she slipped a finger back into Sara, first one, then two. 

“Uhhhh…” Sara moaned, her breathing becoming faster. Gretchen kept two fingers working inside Sara, her tongue on Sara’s clit, and her other hand slid beneath Sara’s ass, tracing the rim of the entrance there with her finger.

“Oh my God!” Sara cried out as she hit her climax. Gretchen kept her fingers and mouth working as Sara rode out her orgasm, and then looked up as Sara came to.

“Hey babe”, Gretchen whispered, a smile on her face.

“Hey”, Sara said. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes heavy. “Your turn”, Sara said and started to move, but Gretchen shook her head.

“Not yet”, Gretchen said with a wicked grin, and then flipped Sara over onto her stomach…


End file.
